Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
There is a continuing effort to produce smaller and denser integrated circuits. The smallest and simplest memory cell will likely be comprised of two electrically conductive electrodes having a programmable material received between them. The programmable material has two or more selectable and electrically differentiable memory states, which enables storing of information by an individual memory cell. The reading of the cell comprises determination of which of the memory states the programmable material is in, and the writing of information to the cell comprises placing the programmable material in a predetermined memory state. Memory devices that utilize changes in resistivity across programmable material to transition from one memory state to another are sometimes referred to as Resistive Random Access Memory (RRAM) cells.
There is a continuing goal to improve performance characteristics of memory cells, and a continuing goal to improve yield of memory cells from fabrication processes. It would therefore be desirable to develop new memory cells, and to develop new methods of forming memory cells.